


The Prisoner

by GK7



Series: JJP short aus [10]
Category: JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prison, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Jaebeom is a prison guard charged with managing one of the most high security prisons in the country.On an island far away from civilization, surrounded by some of the most notorious and dangerous criminals in the world, he finds himself enraptured by the elusive serial killer Park Jinyoung whose reign of terror has finally ended by voluntary surrender.Jaebeom is intrigued by the many secrets that surround the man who could have remained free but chose to lock himself away from the world.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP short aus [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Prisoner

Prison life of fools but make it dark


End file.
